


Little Things

by nsfdoyoung



Series: Infinity - A Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grieving, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Muggle Culture, Muggle-born, Muggle-born Culture, Opposites Attract, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Prequel, Present Time Period, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfdoyoung/pseuds/nsfdoyoung
Summary: Donghyuck is 16, in his little room in seaside Whitby, when he finds out that his mother’s great uncle used to tell her fantastical stories of wizards, witches, and magic, and that he’s the first in their family who actually had his magic manifest at all.It’s August, two months after his 16th birthday, when Donghyuck says, “Well, I guess I’ll be going to Scotland, then.”Harry Potter AU





	1. It’s You, It’s You (They Add Up To)

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here we are: the 2nd installment to my Veela AU.  
Chronologically, this takes place in the four years before the first installment, focusing on Donghyuck and subsequently, Mark. This was the result of a poll I posted over on my Twitter some time ago. Thank you to everyone who voted, as well as waited for it to begin. I've put in a lot of changes compared to canon, and so don't get too shocked.

It’s August, two months after Donghyuck’s 16th birthday, and he’s just finished [Year 11](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Education_in_England) in [Whitby, North Yorkshire](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whitby). It’s August, he’s 16, and he’s planning where he’s going for sixth form when a giant barn owl arrives with a letter in its beak telling him he’s a wizard and that he’s to attend schooling in [The Middle of Nowhere, Scotland](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogwarts#School_location_and_information), of all places.

He didn’t want to believe it at first. He threw the letter away and thought none of it.

Until three more owls, all with the same parchment envelope in their beaks, replaced the first one. And more.

His mum gets back that afternoon from work to not less than 20 owls all perched on her driveway, with all the doors and windows locked and covered, with Donghyuck hiding in his bed under his covers.

Donghyuck is 16, in his little room in seaside Whitby, when he finds out that his mother’s great uncle used to tell her of his father's fantastical stories of wizards, witches, and magic, and that he’s the first in their family who actually had his magic manifest _at all_.

It’s August, two months after his 16th birthday, when Donghyuck says, “Well, I guess I’ll be going to Scotland, then.”

* * *

Donghyuck has only been in Diagon Alley for 10 minutes and he’s already overwhelmed. He’s all alone, because his mother may have magic blood in her (even more so than Donghyuck), but not _actual magic_, and so she waits for him in their hotel in Central London as he tries to survive the fantastical, nonsensical place that is Diagon Alley for his school supplies.

Attached to the letter are instructions on what to do, what to get, and where to get them, which he’s eternally grateful. Admittedly, he’d prefer a map be included, but he’s not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, and so he simply prays for things to not go pear-shaped and just get it done with.

The first on his list is to get his regular (Muggle!) money exchanged with some magi– (wizarding!) – get his _muggle_ money exchanged with some _wizarding_ money.

He gets lucky as the goblin (They’re goblins? That’s what the letter said!) who helped him seems to be in a more helpful mood compared to the rest Donghyuck sees in the bank, and suggests that he open his own Gringotts vault to make it easier for him in the future. The goblin also explains to him how each coin converts to the other but Donghyuck was never good at maths and simply nods and hums along the right places, deciding he can probably trust the shopkeepers to not rob him blind.

The next step is to get his wand at Ollivander’s.

Years later, and Donghyuck will look back fondly at this memory, as this is the place where he’ll meet his best friend, his brother by choice rather than by blood.

He gets in, and he’s met with towers upon towers upon towers of thin, skinny boxes _everywhere_.

“Hello, there, mate,” the shopkeeper says, “The name’s Gerard Ollivander, is it your first time here?”

“Donghyuck Lee,” Donghyuck introduces shyly. “What gave it away?”

“Well, the lack of a wand, for one,” Mr. Ollivander answers, chuckling. “And I remember each and every owner I hand our wands over to. Muggle-born, then?”

Donghyuck nods, approaching the counter where Mr. Ollivander has already started rummaging at boxes. “Yes, but my mum says her great grandfather’s a squ– a sqi–”

“A squib,” the older corrects, handing him a wand. “Here, try this. Acacia, phoenix feather, 14 inches, slightly rigid.”

Donghyuck takes it with a blank look. The wizened wandmaker smiles at him. “Go on, give it a swish.”

Donghyuck does and…

Nothing happens, aside from a few loose-leaf papers on the counter fluttering from a tiny gust of wind.

Mr. Ollivander hums, and mutters, “Perhaps a wieldier wood and core?” before turning around to look at other wands.

“Here; chestnut, unicorn hair, 13 inches, very bendy.”

Donghyuck accepts the next wand with a bit more confidence and does a tiny flick with it, and is surprised when a bolt of electricity shoots out from the tip and ricochets all around the room and nearly hitting the boy who steps into the shop.

“Hey, watch out there, yeah?” The approaching lad says, wide smile in place despite the dangerous circumstances. “Hello, Mr. Ollivander.”

“Hello, Mr. Na,” the wizard greets back as Donghyuck gingerly returns the wand to Mr. Ollivander’s waiting palm, handing it over with both hands as the older man chuckles.

“Perhaps not so wieldy, then.”

The other boy gets to the counter and watches the shop owner dig through a pile of boxes under the counter.

“Wand-shopping?” He asks Donghyuck, leaning on the counter.

“Yeah,” he replies, leaning onto the counter as well. It’s only been 10 minutes but it feels like 10 hours already. “My first wand.”

“Ooooooh, a Muggle-born?” The other asks, leaning closer than what is appropriate between strangers. Donghyuck can already feel they’ll get along, as both boys have no sense of personal space. “I have a lot of questions!

“I’m Jaemin, by the way,” the boy introduces as he offers his hand to shake, which Donghyuck accepts with his own introduction.

Mr. Ollivander returns after Donghyuck answers three of Jaemin’s questions (“Where do you live?” “In a Muggle town called Whitby north of here.” “Do you have a magical ancestor or are you the very first wizard in your family?” “My mum’s great grandfather was a squib, apparently.” “Any siblings?” “A sister and two brothers, all younger.”)

“They say third time’s the charm,” he quips, carrying a box over onto the counter.

Donghyuck perks up as the box is opened and the wand becomes visible. He has a good feeling about this.

Apparently so does the wandmaker, as he smiles widely while talking about the wand. “Willow, unicorn hair, 13 inches, nice and supple.”

The moment Donghyuck gets ahold of the wand he thinks ‘_This is it; this is my wand._’ He makes a gentle arc over his head, and a shower of golden sparkles rains over him in comforting warmth.

“Another match made in Ollivander’s, eh?” Jaemin jokes, happy for his newfound friend.

“Yes, indeed,” Mr. Ollivander agrees. “Congratulations on meeting your wand, Mr. Lee.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Donghyuck whispers, still entranced with his wand.

“If you can wait a moment, I’ll ring you up after I get the wand polishing kit that I assume Mr. Na came here for,” the old wizard says as he vanishes behind some tall shelves.

“You know me so well, Mr. Ollivander,” Jaemin calls after him, his tone teasing.

“That’s what you’re always here for, my boy,” comes the muffled answer around the vicinity of the shelves Mr Ollivander had vanished from. “I’m surprised you still haven’t managed to snap your wand in half.

“But then again, your wand is of pear wood with dragon heartstring core, 14 inches long, and surprisingly whippy and springy,” he continues as he emerges from the dark recesses of the back of the shelves carrying a small black leather folding pouch. “A very hardy, resilient wand, if I do say so myself.”

The two teens finish their business and give their farewells to the wizened wandmaker.

Outside the shop, the two look at each other, before Jaemin offers his hand.

Donghyuck stares at Jaemin’s outstretched hand.

He takes it.


	2. And All These Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck’s first year at Hogwarts is going well, very uneventful, considering that he’s missing 16 years’ worth of background knowledge.  
Which doesn’t explain why Jaemin is currently doing his best in soothing Donghyuck's ire before he starts throwing hands and hexes towards some self-righteous Hufflepuff second year.

Donghyuck’s first year at Hogwarts is going well, very uneventful, considering that he’s missing 16 years’ worth of background knowledge.

He’s good with memorizing spells and even better at wand work. He seems to also have an affinity for plants, which he finds out during Herbology. He’s alright with Potions, considering it’s all about correct measurements and following instructions. History and Astronomy are a bore from lack of interest, Transfigurations and Defense Against the Dark Arts are interesting but difficult. He’s quite mediocre at Flying, but Jaemin’s good enough for the both of them, he reckons.

Jaemin, who has a near-debilitating crush on some blonde Gryffindor boy who caught his toy snitch when it went rogue in the Hogwarts Express on their way to school. Sure, Donghyuck blushed a bit when that eye smile was sent his way, but when it was explained to him that it was just some latent Veela creature wiles at work, he’d managed to shake it off, and he'd simply earned an interesting acquaintance he can be friendly with. Jaemin apparently didn’t get that memo and is still head-over-heels, the poor lug.

Like he said. _Uneventful_.

Which doesn’t explain why Jaemin is currently doing his best in soothing Donghyuck's ire before he starts throwing hands and hexes towards some self-righteous Hufflepuff second year.

Some context needs to be laid out.

It’s only been a few months since the start of term, yet, almost anyone knows who Jaemin and Donghyuck are. Jaemin, because he's related to some famous Quidditch hotshot, and Donghyuck, because apparently, he’s the only Muggle-born Slytherin in the last 50 years. Add to those their propensity for making a lot of noise and indiscriminately pulling pranks on anyone wearing a Hogwarts student robe literally anytime they can, and it’s got everyone’s eyes on them (Their Head of House, Potions Professor Kyungsoo Do-Kim, has a very wide, mean-looking pair that never fails to send them both quaking in their dragonhide boots whenever they find themselves under his all-seeing gaze despite severe astigmatism).

Really, the professors have all but given up on trying to wrangle them as no one can actually prove they did it (even when everyone knows they did), so why does this upstart pureblood 17-year old _badger_ think he can call them out and admonish them like he’s some great authority? He’s _not_ even a Prefect!

“So, you two better stop your shenanigans,” Mark Lee, Hufflepuff’s Little Golden Boy, ends his sermon before flouncing away and not looking back.

Donghyuck shakes Jaemin off before taking a deep breath.

He’ll never understand why Mark Lee has to make everything Donghyuck does his own business.

* * *

They’re eating dinner that night at the Gryffindor table because Jaemin got caught up in Quidditch talk with the wonderful, beautiful, unfailingly kind Jeno, and Jaemin thinks it’ll kill him to separate now.

(“_Hey, Hyuck, mind if we eat at the Gryffindor table tonight? Lee here says he has some tips that could help me with Quidditch try-outs next week._” “_Sure._”)

So they’re eating dinner, when Headmaster Professor Sooman Lee rises from his heat and taps his glass with a spoon, before stating that he has an announcement to make.

“OH MY HADES, DONGHYUCK!” Jaemin screams into his ear during Professor Lee’s important announcement.

“A _TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_ IN OUR _FIRST_ YEAR!” He continues. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?”

“Considering I’ve only known I was a wizard for just three months,” Donghyuck replies, wiggling a finger in his hear in the hopes of regaining his sense of hearing. “I bloody well don’t, you idiot.”

“Oh, right,” Jaemin mutters deflating. He manages to brighten up once again at the thought of sharing his vast knowledge of the Wizarding World to his ‘hapless’ Muggle-born best pal.

“The Triwizard Tournament is a friendly magical contest between three schools: us, Hogwarts, as well as the French Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and North European Durmstrang Institute,” Jaemin explains. “It happens every five years, and that means we’ll experience _two_ Triwizard Tournaments during our time!”

“So anyone can join?” Donghyuck asks, curious.

Jaemin shakes his head. “No, only sixth and seventh years are allowed to join. Anyone twenty below won’t even get to add their name to the Goblet of Fire as School Champion because it used to be really dangerous and even fatal until they _really_ changed it up to be safer in the mid-’90s.”

Donghyuck nods his head, understanding. “That makes sense.”

“You know who’s old enough to compete next Triwizard Tournament?” Jeno Lee joins in, using his spoon as a tool to help visualize his point.

“Mark Lee.”

Donghyuck frowns. “_Badger Boy_?”

He casts his glance to the neighbouring Hufflepuff table, where the said boy was the centre of a huddle of yellow-clad upperclassmen.

“Good luck to him, then,” Donghyuck scoffs, returning to his treacle tart. “He’ll get eaten alive.”

* * *

“You’re so lucky you’re going,” Jaemin sighs out as he helps Donghyuck prepare for the Yule Ball.

Donghyuck scoffs as he fiddles with the dress robes he borrowed from Jaemin. “I’m not ‘_going_’ going, I’ll just be there to sing a few songs, maybe get to eat a bit for compensation, then get kicked out. I’m the entertainment, not an attendee.”

“Why is it that only fourth years and above get to attend the ball?!” Jaemin whines out, falling dramatically onto his bed. “I wanna go!”

“You’re acting like you and Jeno Lee aren’t planning to sneak out past curfew to meet and talk Quidditch in your secret hiding place,” Donghyuck grumbles, giving up on the neckline that was too tight for him. He had to leave a few buttons loose if he wanted to do any singing tonight. One of the professors is bound to see it and help him with it, he’s sure.

(He’s wrong, no one helps him, and thus Donghyuck sets a trend of unbuttoned collars and low necklines among the male population of Hogwarts and even Durmstrang and Beauxbatons until even a few years after his time as a student because their younger friends kept styling their dress shirts like that.)

Jaemin shushes him with the urgency of a man caught red-handed. “Just shut up and leave!”

* * *

Donghyuck should have known that even at the Yule Ball where supposedly only fourth years and up can attend, he won’t be free from Mark Lee.

Right now, said boy was staring at him very intently (_And very judgingly_, Donghyuck thinks bitterly) as he sings one of the popular wizarding love songs Jaemin gleefully drilled into his brain the past few weeks.

The two of them were fooling around. That was usual. What was unusual was that they were at the top of the Astronomy Tower after curfew as Donghyuck was singing Jaemin some of his favourite Muggle songs. Headmaster Lee heard him and they were caught. Apparently, the old coot liked his voice so much he made Donghyuck do detention as entertainment for Yule Ball while Jaemin’s was to teach Donghyuck as many popular songs as he can. Obviously, the only one suffering was Donghyuck.

So now, here he is, the only living thing on stage in front of a self-playing orchestra as he sings about how Amortentia smells like honeysuckle and sweet pea, while Mark Lee side-eyes him from a dark corner of the Great Hall as his cousin and date for tonight, Sixth Year Taeyong Lee, dances with his friends.

_Gods_, just kill Donghyuck now and end his suffering.

* * *

Some weeks before the end of term, news breaks out that Mark Lee’s grandfather, a member of the Wizengamot loved by the Wizarding World for his many great contributions in furthering equality, peace, and freedom, is terminally ill.

One day during the summer holidays, Donghyuck sees the obituary on that day’s owled copy of The Daily Prophet.

It was written by Mark Lee.

He reads it.


	3. And All Those Conversations are the Secrets That I Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck’s second year is a nightmare. It is an absolute contrast to how peaceful his first year was. Donghyuck is unprepared at how his world is about to be shaken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 5/25/2020 PHT  
Possible Triggers Warning:  
-A somewhat detailed description of a panic attack: If you are triggered by this, skip from /It was Mark Lee, curled in one of the seats/ and pick back up on /“Thank you,” he says,/  
-A somewhat detailed description of sport (Quidditch) related accidents resulting in the injury of multiple characters: Skip from /Jaemin and Sixth Year Ten Leechaiyapornkul/ and pick back up on /The game is postponed until further notice/  
Explanation of possible triggering events will be found in endnotes.

Donghyuck’s second year is a nightmare. It is an absolute contrast to how peaceful his first year was. Donghyuck is unprepared at how his world is about to be shaken up.

* * *

Donghyuck stares at Jaemin looking incredulous at him.

"What?" he asks, motioning to the somewhat frightful, yet oddly charming, skeletal bat-winged creatures poised to pull the carriages. “Do you really not see them?”

Jaemin shakes his head, but Jeno Lee, who they had run into at the Hogwarts Express and had decided to stay with them, nods his head.

“I see them as well,” Lee confirms. “They’re called [Thestrals](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Thestral). Only the people who have seen death can see them. That’s why you and I can see them but Na can’t.”

“Oh,” Donghyuck whispers, tilting his head.

He approaches the Thestral in front of their carriage despite Jaemin’s panicked squawks and Jeno’s amused call of caution. He pats the creature’s cold nose, who huffs at him and nudges further into his palms good-naturedly.

“You may be all doom and gloom, but you’re not so bad, eh, boy?”

When he turns around, Mark Lee and his Ravenclaw friend, Renjun Huang, has apparently joined Jaemin and Jeno Lee at watching him.

He frowns at the sight of the Hufflepuff but remembers what he’d read in the paper during the summer, and dials back his ire.

“What’re you looking at, Lee?” Donghyuck asks, not quite confrontational, yet not managing to stay casual.

The Hufflepuff boy stays uncommonly blank-faced, compared to how he used to be last year when he’d immediately pout or frown whenever Donghyuck spoke to him.

“Last year,” he starts with a deep, quiet tone, eyes trained onto the dark-coloured creature nuzzling into Donghyuck's hands. “I couldn’t see them.”

_But now he can,_ Donghyuck continues in his mind.

Donghyuck knows the hurt, the sadness, and he wants to offer his support, but this is _Mark Lee._ They’d spent the past year at each other’s throats. His sympathy might be seen as something condescending, rather than sincere.

“Keep your eyes up, Lee,” Donghyuck says instead. “It won’t do you to miss anything of what you have left because you keep looking back on what you've lost.”

And with that, he climbs into one of the carriages for the second years and waits for Jaemin and Jeno Lee to join him inside.

* * *

Donghyuck’s biggest nightmare hits at the end of September.

The castle is nearly deserted, due to the first Quidditch game of the season. It’s also Jaemin’s first official game as a full-fledged member of the Slytherin House team.

Sehun Oh had graduated last year and left the spot of Keeper open. Jaemin, who had passed try-outs and has been diligently practising, had been promoted by the captain, Jeonghan Yoon. He had been preparing since the summer, and Donghyuck wanted to support his best friend wholeheartedly, so naturally, he promised to watch the Slytherin vs Ravenclaw match.

Donghyuck forgot his wand in the dormitory and only remembered about it when the game started. Thinking he wouldn’t miss much if he left now at the beginning of the game, he went back to fetch it.

As he passed by some unused classrooms on the ground floor on his way back to the Quidditch Pitch, he heard something. It sounded faint and stuttering.

Curious, he tracked down the sound to door left ajar. Peeking into the sliver left agape, he sees something he never thought he’d be witness to in this lifetime.

It was Mark Lee, curled in one of the seats, seemingly bawling his heart out, his back to the door. The way his sobs and hiccupping are coming at a fast rate didn’t seem all that normal.

Donghyuck, having had a similar experience, and understanding what was happening, bursts into the room with a loud _bang_!

Mark whips around, his gasping still going despite his shock at the intrusion.

“D-Dong-hy-hyuck wh-what are y-you d-do-doing –”

Donghyuck picks up one of the many pieces of paper littering the room and transfigures it into a paper bag. He blows air into it and puts the opening over Mark’s nose and mouth, making him hold it in place with his own hands.

“Breath into this,” he murmurs, rubbing at Mark’s back once his hands are free. “As slowly and deeply as you can.”

It takes a few minutes, but soon, Mark’s breathing resembles something close to normal.

“Thank you,” he says, voice hoarse and rough from crying.

“No problem,” Donghyuck awkwardly replies, banishing the used paper bag.

“Come on.”

A few minutes later, they find themselves in The Great Hall, having a very awkward, yet very needed, murmured conversation. They talk about the ones they have lost: Mark’s grandfather, Donghyuck’s father; their daily lives as Muggle-born and Pureblood wizards; their insecurities, hopes, and dreams.

They settle their differences and agree on armistice over cups of tea and a plate of cookies that the house elves prepared for them when Donghyuck flogged into the kitchens for tea and sweets, a still teary-eyed Mark dragged behind him.

As they were finishing their tea, they hear a commotion from outside The Great Hall. Suddenly, the doors are pushed open and a frantic Jeno storms inside, eyes wild and searching. When he sees Donghyuck, he almost flies to the Hufflepuff table they had been occupying.

Donghyuck is immediately filled in apprehension seeing Jeno’s frazzled state.

“What is it?” He demands. “What’s happening?”

“Oh, Lee,” Jeno starts, eyes sparkling. “It’s Na.”

* * *

Less than an hour ago, Mark and Donghyuck were in the same position, yet in opposite roles. Before it was Donghyuck comforting a grieving Mark. Now, it’s Mark who is supporting and holding onto Donghyuck, who has been crying since he heard what happened to his best friend.

Apparently, a pair of students at the stands had gotten into a personal, private argument during the game, and some unintentional, emotional magic had been released.

Jaemin and Sixth Year Ten Leechaiyapornkul, one of the Slytherin Chasers, were caught in the crossfire of the ill-charged magic which caused their brooms to lose control and plummet to the ground from great heights so quickly that even the professors around couldn’t get to them in time. It ended with Ten’s legs crushed and Jaemin’s back broken.

The game is postponed until further notice, with the professors doing their best to calm down the spectating students as Sir Zhang provides first aid, before transporting the injured players to the infirmary.

And so, Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno Lee, and Renjun Huang are now all gathered by Jaemin’s bed. He’s already received primary treatment for his back and is resting. Sir Zhang told them that he’ll have to monitor how Jaemin would fare that evening to know how to further treat him.

When it’s time for dinner, they all try to make Donghyuck leave to eat, but he refuses. As the eldest, Mark tells Lee and Huang to go ahead to the Great Hall to eat while he keeps Donghyuck company. The two reluctantly agree yet return quickly, bringing plates for the two left behind in the infirmary.

Curfew arrives and they’re all kindly yet firmly shooed out of the infirmary by Sir Zhang.

Mark walks a still dazed Donghyuck to the dungeons, and when they reach the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories, he engulfs the Second Year into a tight hug.

This brings on another round of tears from Donghyuck, who sobs loud enough that some Slytherins, Fifth Year Sicheng Dong and Seventh Year Yuta Nakamoto, hear him from the inside and open the door to look outside. They see Donghyuck being hugged and shushed by Mark awkwardly, and they take pity on him.

“Leave it to us, lad,” Nakamoto says, taking Donghyuck from Mark and having the younger boy wrap his arms around him instead. “We’ve got him.”

Dong nods in agreement as he pats Donghyuck on the back. “Thanks for looking after him.”

“It’s… It’s nothing,” Mark says. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

* * *

Donghyuck thinks he wouldn’t have survived the next couple of weeks if it weren’t for Mark.

The older boy is always with him, despite being both in different years and houses. He keeps him safe and sane. He introduces him to different hobbies, such as crafting. Donghyuck takes to jewellery making and creates bead bracelets for his friends and family to pass the time he wasn’t watching over Jaemin in the infirmary or studying.

Mark also attempts to teach him to play the guitar, which only ends in frustration. They decide they’d stick to Mark playing and Donghyuck singing.

Sometimes, Jeno Lee and Renjun Huang eat their meals with them, but usually, it’s just the two of them.

When Jaemin is finally allowed to leave the infirmary in mid-October, he’s not cleared to play for the rest of the year. He must continue physical therapy, and change certain habits to help with his back.

Donghyuck’s world is shaken once again when the term ends and Mark Lee confesses to him at King’s Cross Station.

“You don’t have to answer me right now,” Mark says, a flush spreading across his cheeks. “Take your time,” he finishes, before the older boy runs to his watching parents and hurry them away.

* * *

That summer, Mark Lee receives an envelope from Whitby, New Yorkshire at his home in [Leek, Staffordshire](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leek,_Staffordshire). It’s thick, yet light, and bulks at the bottom in a certain way.

It’s from Donghyuck.

Inside is a letter, but what intrigues him is what’s with it.

It’s a [necklace](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91TGubUETyL._SX500_.jpg), with a thick, silver chain. The pendant is made of a black yet lightweight material, rough to the touch, yet not cold like the gems he’s used to.

After carefully putting the necklace onto his desk, he reads the letter.

Mark puts down the parchment and picks up the necklace again.

He smiles at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:5/25/2020  
Possible triggering events recap:  
-Mark gets a panic attack and Donghyuck helps calm him down.  
-Jaemin and Ten get into an accident during the game and they get injuries (Jaemin's back and Ten's knees)  
Original Notes:  
Oh my god this chapter is done skjnsldnf  
If you're following me on Twitter, you'd know that I got sick on Friday, so I wasn't able to update [You Are My Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908859).  
Now, I'm attending a wedding on Friday, but it's out-of-town, and I'll be gone by Wednesday afternoon and back by Sunday evening. I'll either update both [ The Smell of Your Skin (Lingers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413759) and You Are My Sunshine tomorrow or next week. But I'm hoping for tomorrow. *fingers crossed*  
To any Brits reading this, please point out any colloqialisms I've missed; Lord knows this needs to be Brit-picked! Please and thanks!  
I hope y'all liked this chapter, and I'll see y'all soon!!!


	4. Maybe That's the Reason That You Talk in Your Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck’s summer in between his second and third years is characterised by losses and gains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is 2 days late. I'm sorry, I just had some personal things going on that left me not in the mood to write. But at least I updated today, right? LOL. So, we're gonna get educational this chapter and learn some things about Whitby Jet and Whitby in popular culture as well. It's gonna be boring at times, I'm warning y'all now.

Donghyuck’s summer in between his second and third years is characterised by losses and gains.

* * *

Mark portkeys to Donghyuck’s house in Whitby, North Yorkshire from Leek, Staffordshire on a hazy Sunday morning.

Because his house is small and doesn’t have a lot of rooms, his Mum sets up a pallet for Mark on Donghyuck’s bedroom floor, because there’s no way in Hades he’s rooming with his hellspawn brothers just so Mark can have his bed. Neither is he willing to sleep in his sister's room where he won't hear the end of her complaints about him getting a boyfriend before she did, never mind that he's the older twin between them.

They spend that Sunday on the beach, hunting for stray jet fragments by the shore. He teaches Mark how to identify real jet by scratching them against white rocks and looking for ginger-brown or chocolate brown streaks left behind.

“Jet is also quite fragile,” Donghyuck explains, showing how easy it was to scratch the piece of jet Mark found on the beach. “That’s why I heaped on protection charms on that thing before I sent it to you.”

He also tells Mark that the necklace he gave him priced £250 or 50 galleons from the jet stone and silver chain alone, excluding the manpower and spell work done to ensure the durability of it.

“Why did you send this to me, by the way?” Mark asks, eyes down as he continues looking for more jet pieces. "If it costs so much, why give it away to me rather than sell it?"

“It’s got a lot to do with superstition and tradition,” Donghyuck starts. “During the 3rd Century, the people of Roman Britain believed jet had magical protective properties and used it to make amulets and pendants.

“You know how Muggle England has Royalty, right?” Donghyuck asks. At Mark’s nod, he continues.

“During the 1800s, the Muggle Queen, Queen Victoria, wore mourning jewellery made from Whitby Jet when her husband died, and jet has been known as Muggle mourning jewellery ever since.”

At that, Mark looks up and stares at Donghyuck.

“I found it after I lost my dad, and you just lost your grandfather,” Donghyuck shrugs. “I just thought it was a good idea to give it as a gift than to sell it for profit.

"I have more jet pieces I've found over the years to use if ever I wanted to sell the pieces I make, anyway."

Mark touches the necklace with one hand and reaches out for one of Donghyuck’s with the other.

“It was a wonderful idea,” Mark mutters, eyes glittering despite his small smile. “Thank you.”

(That night, Donghyuck discovers that Mark sleeptalks in 2 languages: English from his British paternal side of the family, and Korean from his mother's side.

"It's because I had some evening tea!"

Mark sleeptalks every night during his entire stay at Whitby, but maybe it really _is_ because they always had tea before bed.)

* * *

On Mark’s second day at Whitby, Donghyuck tells him about _Dracula_.

“So, _Dracula_ is the most famous Muggle take on vampires,” Donghyuck tells him at breakfast. “The author spent a lot of his summers here and set part of the novel in some places all over town. We’ll be visiting some of those spots today.”

They visited St. Mary’s Church, whose graveyard provided great inspiration to the book, the Whitby library where the author did some research, even the Whitby Abbey, which inspired many other literary works in Muggle history.

“How do you know all of this?” Mark asks, eyes wide as they approached the noble ruins of the Abbey.

“Whitby’s a small town filled with bizarre quirks,” Donghyuck says, smirking. “One moment you’re going quietly about your day, the next some mad lad asks you where a fictional vampire royal is buried.”

“That’s mental,” Mark giggles.

“Welcome to Whitby, darling.”

They get home that afternoon to find out Donghyuck’s mother swapped out his single mattress and bedframe for the double mattress she has stored in their attic, all laid out on his bedroom floor, two sets of beddings prepared, ready for use.

Donghyuck cautiously approaches the black plastic bag that’s innocently, yet conspicuously set on ‘Donghyuck’s Side’ of the bed and opens it without letting Mark see the contents.

Mark confusedly follows him with his sight as he blushes and hysterically calls out “MUM WHY ARE YOU SO EMBARRASSING?!” before he rushes out, accidentally leaving the bag behind.

Mark looks at what’s inside the bag, and feels his blood rush in two opposite directions at what he finds inside.

When Donghyuck returns, they awkwardly can’t meet eyes.

“You don’t have to…” Donghyuck starts. “We just got together, and Mum’s just teasing…”

“You don’t want to?” Mark asks, nervous, yet undeniably eager inside.

“No!” Donghyuck shouts, startled, then confusedly backtracks. “I do! I mean— I don’t not want— _What_?”

Mark approaches him, before engulfing him in a hug, his lips touching briefly on Donghyuck’s temple. The younger settles a bit, wrapping his arms around Mark’s torso in return.

“We’ll do whatever you want to do, whenever you’re ready to do it, yeah?”

* * *

They spent their days going around town, Donghyuck showing him both the tourist traps as well as the locals’ hole-in-the-wall shops. When Donghyuck isn’t acting like Mark’s personal tour guide, they’re helping Donghyuck’s family in preparing for Donghyuck’s birthday.

“We don’t usually celebrate birthdays, but for most Muggle cultures, 18 is when you become an adult,” Donghyuck tells Mark on his 4th day in Whitby, the day before Donghyuck’s birthday.

They’re back on the beach, taking an afternoon stroll to watch the sunset despite the partly cloudy day.

“Is that why…?” Mark trails off, knowing Donghyuck will understand.

And he does, a blush spreading across his cheeks and nose. “The bed and the… bag?” Donghyuck clarifies, flushing red even deeper. “Yeah, that’s why.”

Mark feels even more nervous about what’s about to happen that night.

“Whatever you want, whenever you’re ready,” he reminds, which earns him a wobbly smile.

“Whatever I want, whenever I’m ready,” he confirms.

* * *

Donghyuck loses his virginity on the eve of his 18th birthday.

It’s not so late at night. It’s been a while when dinner ended and everyone went to their rooms to rest for Donghyuck’s big day tomorrow.

The lights are off, the windows open to let in light and wind. They’re lying in bed, facing away from each other, when Donghyuck suddenly turns and hugs Mark from behind, burying his face in Mark’s back.

“I want to…” He whispers into Mark’s shirt, making Mark’s pulse go haywire. “I’m ready now.”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Mark whispers back.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been surer of anything ever since I got my Hogwarts letter and decided I’d go.”

Donghyuck celebrates his 18th birthday absolutely tired and embarrassingly sore, but completely happy and deeply in love.

* * *

Mark leaves Whitby on the Sunday after Donghyuck's birthday.

They've been undeniably, intimately closer the last three days, and Donghyuck doesn't know how he survived the last few years without his boyfriend at least an arm's length away whenever he felt happy, scared, cuddly, or <strike>randy</strike> excited.

"You can message me anytime, yeah?" Mark murmurs against his forehead, Donghyuck wrapped in his arms as was common the last few days. "Now that I have a smartphone I actually know how to use we can get in touch anytime we want."

"I can't believe I'm dating an android user," Donghyuck whines for the Nth time since helping Mark get and learn how to use his phone. "How can I Facetime with you when you own a bloody Samsung, Mark?!" He snuggles deeper into Mark's hold to show he's not seriously upset, that he's just whining for whining's sake.

"Sorry that I'm not that tech-savvy," Mark giggles. They've had this conversation hundreds of times already. "We can just Skype or something?"

"Fine," Donghyuck huffs, acting as if they haven't decided on this method the moment Donghyuck realized that an iOS was too complicated for his poor, confused Pureblood boyfriend.

They separate, only for them to meet in a chaste kiss.

"Go on," Donghyuck nods his head towards Mark's luggage. "Hold onto your portkey before you get left behind."

"Don't tempt me," Mark comments, separating with his boyfriend to grab his things and the oil lamp spelled to take him home.

"I'll see you in London?" Donghyuck asks, suddenly shy.

Mark shakes his head. "I'll Skype call you every night," he says. "So you better pick up every time, or else I'll just Skype with Renjun every day; he's with his Muggle side of the family this summer and has his phone with him."

"I will!" Donghyuck pouts, cheeks puffed.

The portkey in Mark's hand starts to glow, and so Donghyuck steps away from his boyfriend to not get whisked away to Leek by accident.

"Bye," Mark says, shaking the hand with the lamp as a wave goodbye.

"Bye," Donghyuck replies, biting his lip.

Before Mark is gone, he gathers his courage to say "Love you!"

Mark is only able to let out a taken aback "What—?!" before he poofs out of Whitby and back to his family home in Leek.

Less than a minute after Mark's departure, before Donghyuck is even able to blink out the white spots in his vision from the bright light, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He takes it out to see it's a Skype call from Mark.

He smiles.

He answers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past 5 am and I haven't slept in 20 hours. I might be able to update The Smell of Your Skin (Lingers) later. If not, then maybe tomorrow. I hope y'all liked this one! Also, I have a poll on my twt regarding writing MarkHyuck's first time as a separate one shot [here](https://twitter.com/nsfdoyoung/status/1187126242895482880?s=19). Vote if you want to read it or not, haha!   
Edit: 5/25/2020 PHT   
Poll result: Separate


	5. Your Hand Fits in Mine (Like It’s Made Just for Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck’s trip to Wizarding London is interesting that year. To start with, he’s all alone, and not even remotely near to Wizarding London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I managed to update this today, thankfully. This one is another worldbuilding chapter, featuring Mark's family in Leek, Staffordshire. I somehow still managed to talk all about jet jewellery here and nothing about Leek... sorry about that LOL.

Donghyuck’s trip to Wizarding London is interesting that year.

To start with, he’s all alone, and not even remotely near to Wizarding London. Instead, he’s about to Portkey from his house in Whitby, North Yorkshire to Mark’s ancestral home in Leek, Staffordshire. He’ll sleep over for the night, then they’ll head together to London together to do their shopping for school the next day, back to Staffordshire for one last night, before returning to Whitby on the morrow.

It’s a bright morning in Leek that first day of July and Donghyuck pops into existence in the middle of Mark’s [bedroom](https://www.impressiveinteriordesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Color1.jpg) with his carry-on bag and his compass portkey.

“Hey,” Mark says, immediately wrapping Donghyuck into a hug. Donghyuck empties his hands by dropping everything onto the floor to reciprocate, clutching onto the thin cotton of Mark’s shirt.

He takes a deep breath, and his nose is filled with the clean smell of Mark’s detergent, soap, and shampoo, as well as the faint sweet-salty scent of Mark’s skin, the slight sweat brought on by the pleasantly warm weather.

“Everyone’s downstairs,” Mark informs him once they separate. “They’re excited to meet you.”

To say he was nervous to meet Mark’s family was an understatement: he’s bloody terrified.

Mark apologetically let slip to him during his stay in Whitby that he often complained to home about Donghyuck and Jaemin’s antics during First Year, and waxed poetic of him to his family all throughout Second Year, and so his family members are understandably curious at what brought the total 180° of Mark’s attitude on. The only person who is in the know is freshly graduated Taeyong Lee, who was present during those two tumultuous years.

“Come on.” Mark takes his hand to lead him downstairs. “Everyone’s waiting in the Pearl Parlor.”

The moment Donghyuck steps into the room, he gets why it’s called that. The [room](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/18/d3/15/18d315b9374eac2e8ae26e22d2de63ba.jpg) is done up in pale nature colours, with an off-white wallpaper with a gold-outline shell [pattern](https://www.janeclayton.co.uk/Product_Images/fullzoom/Caselio-Scarlett-Pearl-100490020-01.jpg), pearl-coloured satin upholstered furniture, light wood floors, warm-toned paintings, and pale-coloured fixtures. The off-white theme of the room made it seem open and spacious, yet warm and not clinical as a pure white room would come off as.

Mark’s parents and grandmother were there, as well as Taeyong and his parents.

“Hello,” Donghyuck cautiously greets. “I’m Donghyuck Lee, it’s nice to meet you.”

Mark’s mother, who looked so similar to her son, approached first and gave Donghyuck a hug. “I’m Minjung,” she introduces. “I’m glad to finally meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Lee,” Donghyuck says, offering a bow after a hug. “My father is Korean, as well, but my siblings and I grew up here.”

“Oh, do you speak Korean, then?” She asks.

“_Just a little_,” Donghyuck confirms in Korean, making her smile even more.

“Oh, I think we’ll get along well,” she says, leading him along by the arm towards the man standing in front of one of the love seats. “This is my husband, Christopher.”

Donghyuck offers his hand, which the older man accepts with a firm yet warm shake. “Nice to meet you, Mr Lee.”

“You as well, Donghyuck,” he returns. He gestures to the stately older woman who had stayed seated when he and Mark came in.

“This is my mother, Victoria,” he says, herding Donghyuck closer. He bends lower, holding out his hand, which Mark’s grandmother takes with both of hers.

“Well, aren’t you such a handsome lad,” she coos, squeezing his hand softly.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Donghyuck’s face reddens completely, even reaching up to his ears. Suddenly, he remembers something.

“I have something for you, Ma’am,” he mentions, before straightening up and reaching for something in his jacket’s pocket. “Just a little something I’d made.”

It’s a small [jet brooch pin](https://www.etsy.com/listing/705811593/victorian-mourning-whitby-jet-brooch-c?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=whitby+jet+brooch&ref=sr_gallery-4-32) he’d decided he’d hand-carve the day Mark invited him to visit Leek. Mark may have not really cared that the necklace he gave him wasn’t cut nor polished, but Donghyuck wanted to make the brooch more presentable. After hours of practising hand-carving on some regular wood and finally doing it on the real thing, he attached it to a pin and carefully spelled it to last for a very long time.

“My hometown is known for jet, which is a fossil gemstone that was popularly used for Muggle mourning jewellery in the 1800s,” he explains. He tries to ignore how everyone is focused on him speaking to the matriarch of the family in hopes of lessening his nerves. “It’s not as hard as mineral gemstones, so I hand-carved it and put a lot of protection charms on it to help preserve it.

"It’s not much, I must admit, but I felt like I had… to… make it?” He trails off, getting more embarrassed at her soft smile.

“Thank you, Sunshine,” she says, turning the brooch over with her fingers, before pinning it onto her blouse above her heart. She puts her hand over it as she remarks, “How thoughtful of you.”

“I-uh… I actually made some things… for everyone?” He says, making it seem like a question from his nervousness.

In the three or so weeks since he’d had Mark over at his home, he’d managed to make some wire-wrapped [rings](https://beadage.net/buy/black-jet-ring-matte-edge/shop/), [necklaces](https://beadage.net/buy/three-in-the-mourning-genuine/shop/), [earrings](https://www.etsy.com/listing/625975837/small-black-jet-earrings-reiki-jewelry?source=aw&utm_source=affiliate_window&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_campaign=us_location_buyer&utm_term=139687&awc=6220_1573568804_19d74dd2d8d4ed89c2c7639b9ff4f0c5&utm_content=244885), and wire bead [bracelets](https://www.etsy.com/listing/580281443/celtic-knot-jet-cuff-bracelet-silver?source=aw&utm_source=affiliate_window&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_campaign=us_location_buyer&utm_term=139687&awc=6220_1573568189_0a2f3216246bd146ce56094928358bd6&utm_content=244885), all of which the stones he had shaped and polished with magic.

Mark is absolutely stunned, and he makes his surprise known. “You got busy!”

“No, I got bored,” Donghyuck refutes, before telling Mark’s family the same things he’d already told Mark before: the superstitions, the believed magical properties, and the protection charms.

“Mark got me into handcrafting and jewellery-making when I was stressing over my friend’s back injury last year,” Donghyuck shares further when Taeyong’s mother, Minjung’s sister Minseon, asked how he’d started his hobby. “Now, instead of it being stress-relief, I do it whenever I’m bored or I’m in the mood to practice or study new techniques or something.”

Mark wants to brag about Donghyuck even more, and so he chimes in. “Donghyuck just gives these away to his friends and family, but apparently each of these can sell from 10 up to 50 galleons from materials alone.”

Taeyong does a double-take from admiring the [ball stud earrings](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1975/4819/products/Sterling_Silver_Whitby_Jet_6mm_Ball_Stud_Earrings_E1344_side_grande.jpg?v=1557909797) Donghyuck shyly handed to him earlier. “Excuse me, what?”

“Yeah, he said my necklace was around 50 galleons in material alone.” Mark nods, face all serious. “And that was when he still used uncut, raw jet. Imagine how much it’ll be now that he’s figured out how to carve and shape it both by hand and by magic.”

“Don’t think about the cost,” Donghyuck insists as he notices their surprised expressions. “Sure, the silver can get pricey, and the work is detailed and delicate, but I make these for the important people in my life, and they’re a lot more important to me than the money I lose for not selling these.”

“Very well-said,” Mark’s grandmother says. “Now, it’s time for morning tea, so how about let’s get on with that?”

* * *

“You did great,” Mark whispers, holding onto Donghyuck tighter as they cuddle for a short nap. They’re in his bed now, Donghyuck’s back to Mark’s chest. “They were really impressed with you and your jewellery-making skills.”

Donghyuck hums, deep in thought. “I’m thinking… if I should just… pick this up instead after Hogwarts,” he murmurs, face looking determinedly at the wall away from Mark.

His boyfriend stills, letting out a soft confused noise. “But… I thought you wanted to be a healer…?”

The Slytherin sighs, hands clasping tighter over the arms wrapped around him. “I’m a Muggleborn,” he reminds. “I might not have the brains for that, nor the magical experience…”

“Rubbish,” the Hufflepuff grumbles into his nape. “Plenty of healers and mediwizards are Muggleborn; you’ll be fine.”

Donghyuck hums in acknowledgement, thinking still. “Then I’ll just keep it as a failsafe in case the healer plan falls through.”

“Healer, jewellery-maker; whatever you choose, it both means the same thing,” Mark says, tone light. “I’ll be living a good life as a kept man.”

“Hey!” Donghyuck whines, slapping one of Mark’s arms on his belly. “Mr Born-Rich, Auror-to-Be, are you planning on having only me to support both of us in the future?”

Donghyuck tries to ignore how the thought of him and Mark being together for a long time makes his heart flutter but fails when he feels Mark’s own thudding pulse pressing a tattoo on his back.

“No,” Mark whispers as he hides his face into the side of his boyfriend’s neck. “You can count on me, too.”

Donghyuck feels the shift in mood and leaves it at that.

They’ve only been dating for almost two months, anyway. They have time to figure things out.

* * *

The next day, they’re woken up early to have more time to go around Diagon Alley and finish all their tasks.

Pippet, one of the house elves in the Lee Family’s hire and who helped raise Mark from birth until now, enters the bedroom bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at what Donghyuck thinks is an ungodly hour. The sun’s barely out, from what he can perceive past the newly-drawn curtains of the windows and the fog of sleep still clinging to his bones.

“Master Mark, Master Donghyuck, up and at ‘em!” She says brightly, clapping her wise, wrinkled hands together twice. The blankets peel from their sluggish bodies as the pillows push them to sit up and off the bed.

After taking turns for a quick wash in Mark’s en suite bathroom and an equally-swift yet filling breakfast downstairs in the sunroom with Mark’s parents, they head to the parlour and floo to The Leaky Cauldron to get started on their shopping.

They’d talked with their friends about all going shopping for their things together, but they couldn’t find a day in which all of them are available to go, and so Jaemin and Renjun went a week before, while Jeno will go with his younger cousin Jisung in three days’ time, while Mark and Donghyuck spend today together hunting for their required books, stocking up on stationery, potion equipment and ingredients, dig up other course requirements, and acquire snacks and goodies they’ve heard from their other friends and schoolmates that they’d like to try alongside with their tried-and-tested favourites.

They get back to Leek tired, but fulfilled, having been able to purchase or pre-order everything they think they need.

The topic of conversation at the dining table that night are the marvels and sights that Leek has to offer.

“Oh, _if only_ you were here during the Summer Equinox, Sunshine,” the Madame Victoria (“_None of that! Call me Nan_!”) gushes, one-hand daintily falling onto her chest, fingers playing lightly with the pin Donghyuck had given her. “You would have been able to see the double sunset!”

“Yes, you must come and see that soon,” Minjung agrees, scooping more mushy peas towards onto his plate.

“Perhaps, next year?” Christopher suggests, looking up from his steak.

“Perhaps,” Donghyuck replies after a shared look with Mark, who has a sparkle in his eye at the thought of them lasting long enough for Donghyuck to be visiting Leek the next summer.

“And bring your family with you when that happens,” Nan interjects with a determined nod. “Hopefully, that won’t be out _first_ meeting.”

They all laugh at that. “I’ll make sure it won’t be,” Donghyuck concedes.

* * *

That morning, they’re left to wake up on their own and have a bit of a lie-in before Donghyuck needs to get back to Whitby.

“Can’t you stay longer?” Mark whines, rubbing his face into Donghyuck’s soft, warm tummy. “We didn’t even get around to see anything of Leek, yet.”

Donghyuck huffs out a short chuckle. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes, hands running through Mark’s hair. “I really have to go home now so I can visit my other relatives while I still can before school.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mark agrees, looking up at Donghyuck’s face, resting his chin on Donghyuck’s stomach.

“I’ll miss you,” he says, an uncharacteristic pout on his lips.

The Slytherin’s smile widens at how his usually stoic and serious Hufflepuff is acting so childishly cute at this moment. “I’ll miss you, too.

We can keep on Skyping and texting, and it won’t be long until we meet at King’s Cross, anyway.”

Mark hums, before getting up from lying on the bed, pulling Donghyuck with him.

“Come on,” he says, pushing the younger to his bathroom. “Time for a bath and some food before you go.”

* * *

Donghyuck leaves Leek with a lot more baggage with him, yet a little less lonely for his boyfriend’s company.

He comes out of his bedroom a little windswept and laden with little souvenirs and stories from his trip.

His mother greets him home with a warm hug.

He returns it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck Whitby Bedroom Aesthetics [1](https://cdn.onekindesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/Bedroom-Decorating-For-Fall-04-1-Kindesign.jpg), [2](https://data.whicdn.com/images/222322403/original.jpg)
> 
> So, should Donghyuck start selling the jewellery he makes as a career, or should he go ahead with being a mediwizard and keep his jewellery-making for his close family and friends? Drop me a CC or a tweet, or you can scream at/with me below in the comments!


	6. You're Perfect to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck’s Third Year begins in probably the most embarrassing way possible. Surprisingly, it isn’t his nor Mark’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I have another job interview tomorrow. This is the fic that won an update via Twitter Poll yesterday. And if it isn't a bother, mind telling me how you found this or any other of my fics down in the comments or maybe through my CC? I've always been curious!

Donghyuck’s Third Year begins in probably the most embarrassing way possible. Surprisingly, it isn’t his nor Mark’s fault. It isn’t even brought on by Jaemin’s big mouth and his inability to keep anyone’s secret. It all stems from someone he hasn’t even properly met yet.

Donghyuck and Mark decide that they’re going to keep their relationship low-key. They won’t deny it if someone asks them directly, but they’re not wont to flaunt it in front of all of Hogwarts, either.

And so, Mark and Donghyuck stand among the other returning students waiting to board the Hogwarts Express with Jaemin and Renjun Huang between them, both busy in conversations with their own friends and housemates.

The train managers announce boarding just when Jeno Lee arrives with his First Year cousin, Jisung Park. Jaemin turns around to talk to Mark and Renjun behind him. “Hey Lee, Huang, you two willing to share a carriage with me and Donghyuck?”

The two look at each other. Huang shrugs, and so Mark asks: “Sure? If Lee is fine with it, I guess.”

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Lee, we’re good,” Donghyuck teases, loving the way a flush spread across Mark’s face as he pouts while Huang and Jaemin laugh at him.

Park looks at them before asking his cousin in a loud voice: “Wait, why are Mark Lee and Donghyuck Lee acting like they haven’t been dating since summer hols?”

Jeno Lee rushes to slap a hand across Park’s mouth but the damage is done. All conversations within three yards of them cease to a halt, all eyes focusing on the couple in question.

Wordlessly, Donghyuck grabs Mark’s hand and pulls him towards the nearest train door. He pushes the Hufflepuff inside before going in himself, yelling at their friends over his shoulder.

“If you poor sods can withstand me making out with my boyfriend then you can join our coach!”

Jaemin lets out a whoop before scrambling after them, while Huang lets out a snort as he follows at a more sedate pace. A pissed-off Jeno Lee gives Park a warning glare before dragging the younger boy to the train as well.

“One day your mouth won’t work when you need it to and I’ll just laugh at you, you plonker,” Lee says as they enter Donghyuck’s chosen coach.

“Jisung Park, you’re a ledge! Well done, lad!” Jaemin screeches, pouncing on the boy. Park carries his weight in silent suffering.

“I can’t believe you just exposed them like that,” Huang mutters, amused.

“And you wonder why the family never share gossip around you,” Jeno Lee scoffs.

“I’m really sorry!” Park whines, shooting Mark and Donghyuck pleading eyes and pouting lips. “I didn’t know it was a secret!”

“It isn’t really a secret, mate,” Mark tries to comfort him, the hand not intertwined with Donghyuck’s metaphorically waving Park’s concerns away. 

“We just weren’t planning to holler about it to the entire studentry while waiting for the train,” Donghyuck chimes in, smirking.

Suddenly, some thudding and a loud, screeching laugh passes by outside their coach.

“What in Slytherin’s name was that?” Jaemin asks, plugging a finger into one ear and shaking it about as if trying to fix his hearing as he gets off of Park and returns to his window seat next to Donghyuck on the other side of the coach.

“It didn’t sound quite human, to be honest,” Huang comments from his seat near Park, looking around suspiciously, especially at the door next to him.

“It sounded cute to me, though?” Park mutters under his breath.

“Well, it’s established that you and your opinions can’t be trusted, now, isn’t it?” Lee says, still giving his cousin a hard time as he looks out the window beside him.

They leave Park to Professor Yunho Jung’s ever-enthusiastic shepherding of First Years as they get into the thestral-drawn carriages, Lee and Donghyuck patting the thestral’s nose as Jaemin looks on in slight fear, Mark in curiosity, and Huang already climbing onto the carriage after a passing look at the direction of the winged creature.

They walk inside the castle, Mark and Donghyuck holding hands as they try to ignore the whispers and looks sent their way, Lee and Jaemin listening, enraptured, as Huang explains how to do an efficient broomstick dive and unknowingly telling them how to do a technically-perfect Wronski Feint.

“This is us, lads,” Donghyuck says, gesturing to the Slytherin table nearest the doors.

Lee snaps out of his Quidditch haze at that. He waves goodbye and continues to the other side of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table.

Mark kisses Donghyuck on the cheek briefly, muttering “See you later, babe.”

Huang and Jaemin do a duet of loud, fabricated retching noises. Mark rolls his eyes at their antics before he leads a still fake-nauseated Huang to the Ravenclaw table before heading to the Hufflepuff table himself.

The news of the legendary rivals Mark and Donghyuck dating is swept under a rug during the Sorting.

Jisung Park lands himself a spot at the Gryffindor table, and Jeno Lee’s half-wince, half-smile can be seen by Donghyuck even from across the Great hall.

All the names are called, until just one boy is left standing in front of them.

“Last but not the least,” Professor Kangta Ahn says, looking at the end of the long scroll of parchment in his hands, “Chenle Zhong.”

The boy, looking a bit older than 16, sits on the stool in front of the hat, giving the students a smile that could rival Jeno Lee’s swoon-worthy eye smile.

“Mr. Zhong here is a Second Year transferee from Beauxbatons,” Professor Ahn explains, rolling up the scroll with a flick of his wand. “I hope that, whatever House he may be Sorted into, everyone extends a warm Hogwarts Welcome towards him.”

Everyone cheers in agreement.

Professor Ahn smiles, before dropping the Sorting Hat on Zhong’s head. The ragged old thing hums and haws, as though intrigued and delighted by the new prospect.

“A transferee, eh?” It asks rhetorically, to which Zhong answers with a nod and a heavily accented, “_Oui_1, a tranzferee indeed.”

“And not just anyone,” the hat continues, “but the youngest son of the French Consul.”

“I waz ‘oping zat won’ come up so zoon, _Monsieur_2‘At,” Zhong’s unimpressed reply can be heard through silent anticipation spreading within the Great Hall.

“Well, nothing you can do about it now, boy,” the hat waves off flippantly. “Now, where do I put you? 

“Hmmm, such drive for glory, maybe I should put you in wily Slytherin?” A few hisses break out among the green-clad Snakes on the right-most table, cut off when the Hat starts talking once again.

“You also have a great intellect and inclination for observation, would you suit bright Ravenclaw?” A few approving hums and nods come from the Ravens in navy, waiting until the Hat continues.

“And your sense of loyalty and justice runs deep as well, so maybe with fair Hufflepuff?” The yellow-tied Badgers let out gasps and whispers, silenced by the Hat’s final proclamation.

“But you want to prove yourself to yourself and the rest of the world. I know where to put that brave heart, nowhere else but GRYFFINDOR!”

“_Merci_3, _Monsieur _‘At,” Zhong says as Professor Jung pulls of the ancient scrap heap and points him to the left-most table of roaring red Lions.

If Donghyuck was paying attention, he would have noticed Park turning as red as his tie as Zhong sat next to him with his beaming smile; alas, that was the moment that Headmaster Lee called for their attention for the start of the year announcements and reminders.

* * *

The buzz surrounding his and Mark’s relationship die down fairly quickly.

“A lot of people thought it was bound to happen sooner or later,” Renjun Huang’s cousin, Dongmyeong Son, explains to him a few weeks into the term as they were in the Slytherin common room to do some coursework given to them by their professors.

“What?” Donghyuck asks in confusion as he starts on an essay for History of Magic. “So everyone can see the future now?”

Son let’s out a scoff. “No, people just thought you two had some sort of dynamic that’ll end up in flames; either it’ll be from love or hate was up in the air, though.”

“Ridiculous,” Donghyuck says as he chuckles. “It’s probably because Zhong from Gryffindor is such a character that the people soon forgot little ol’ me.”

“Yeah, that’s probably true,” Son agrees with a considering nod before they both fall into silent concentration.

It wasn’t long before someone was trying to get his attention again.

“Hey, _Full Sun_!” He hears Nancy Mcdonie call from the entrance. “Your boyfriend is looking for you!”

Donghyuck lets out a questioning hum before replying, “Yeah, tell him I’m coming!”

“He probably already knows how to make you,” Son mutters under his breath with a smirk.

“Hey!” Donghyuck laughs as he smacks Son on the arm before finishing packing his things into his bag. “No more sex jokes or else I’m coming for your brother.”

“You breath in Dongju’s direction and I will fucking hex your arse off,” Son threatens.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “As if Mark would let me.” He stands up and waves. “Bye, Son.”

“Bye,” Son nods in farewell before returning to his own work.

As promised, he sees Mcdonie with her back to their dorm’s door, engaged in polite conversation with Mark as they wait for Donghyuck’s arrival.

“Thanks, Nancy,” Donghyuck says as he reaches out a hand for a high-five with her. “Hope my boyfriend didn’t bore you too much.”

Mark lets out an affronted “ _ Hey _ !” as Nancy smiles. “Got some tips on raising my chances to be Prefect, so it was quite a productive chat for me.”

The couple wave at her goodbye before setting out for the library.

“So what do you need me for?” Donghyuck asks.

“Well, Jeno and Jaemin got waylaid by Quidditch trash talk again,” Mark starts. “And apparently Park needs help with some of his coursework, so I thought to get you to study with me while Renjun tutors him.”

Donghyuck shrugs. “Sounds fine to me.”

* * *

They get to the library and are surprised to see who else is at the table with their friends.

“Well, hullo, Zhong,” Donghyuck greets, sitting down next to Jaemin and across from said Gryffindor. “What brings you to our ragtag group of Goody Two Shoes and Ne’er Do-Gooders?”

“I need zome ‘elp with my courzes an’ Jizung ‘ere sayz that you are all very capable,” Zhong explains, touching Park’s shoulder, who blushes bright red at the contact, earning a wider smile from Zhong. 

“_L'anglais_4 iz still difficult for me, _t’sais_5?”

At that, Mark sends Donghyuck a questioning look, which he returns with a nod.

“I might be able to help?” Mark offers. “I know some French.”

“_C'est merveilleux!_6” Zhong exclaims, relieved. “_Merci_.”

“Ask me if you need help, okay?” Mark tells Donghyuck as they settle into their seats. 

The Slytherin huffs out a laugh. “Focus on Zhong, who actually needs help, because I can find what I need in my books and notes easier than he can for now.”

* * *

Before Donghyuck knows it, it’s winter holidays. Everyone in Slytherin goes home except for Jaemin and him: the former because his parents won a trip for two from a lottery done by  _ The Quibbler _ , while Donghyuck stayed because he and Mark planned to stay together in school.

It’ll be the first time he would spend Christmas away from his family, but it’ll also be his first Christmas with Mark.

They wouldn’t be alone either; for some reason, all of Mark’s friends were also spending hols in Hogwarts.

Renjun Huang’s family planned to celebrate Christmas with their Muggle American relatives that year, and he wasn’t fond of visiting over the pond twice in one year, and announced to his parents he was staying at Hogwarts.

Jisung Park’s family home apparently had a doxy problem recently and so they’re staying in a pension in their hometown while they oversee the cleaning out of their home, and so the Parks just decided to let Jisung stay at Hogwarts while his cousin Jeno Lee volunteered to keep him company.

Zhong Chenle was staying because wanted to when he found out through Jisung they were all staying. Since apparently they weren’t completely settled in their accommodations at the consulate, his mother let him spend more time with his friends and further familiarize himself at Hogwarts.

It was on one such night before Christmas Day that Donghyuck felt like bothering Mark at the Hufflepuff Basement. When they got there, they see Renjun Huang teaching Chenle Zhong more about Hogwarts traditions, Mark helping by translating some words in French.

For some reason, Jeno Lee and Jisung Park were also there, Park sitting next to Zhong, listening engrossed to whatever Huang was saying, Lee providing an ambient atmosphere with him playing his guitar softly in the background.

Donghyuck drags Jaemin with him inside, plopping himself into Mark’s lap and letting Huang’s steady voice wash over him as Jaemin quietly joins the Hogwarts lesson, sometimes adding to the discussion himself.

Sometime later into the night, Donghyuck feels himself get a bit peckish.

“Nana~” he whines out to his friend, reaching across to grab at an arm to shake. “I’m hungry, make me some fried rice please~!”

“Hyuck, it’s past curfew, what in blazes are you making me do?!” Jaemin hisses at him, flicking Donghyuck’s hands off his arm.

“Come on,” he wheedles, leaving Mark’s lap to curl against Jaemin’s side instead. “The professors don’t even employ curfew right now, it’s hols! And I’m hungry~!”

“Well, I am a bit ‘ungry, myzelf,” Zhong pipes in, watching them amusedly. “Are you not, Jizung?”

Park jumps a bit, not expecting to be called out. “Uh, maybe?”

“Yeah, well I’m starving, too,” Huang announces, setting the book he was referencing aside as he gets up. “And I’m quite sure Jeno’s been foraging for any hidden snack stashes for the past ten minutes already.”

Lee freezes from whatever part of the room he was bent over and rummaging at with his head cocking from side to side like a determined bird looking for something.

“Guilty,” he confesses as he straightens up, returning back to their group as everyone rises from where they were seating, Donghyuck pulling Jaemin to his feet by his arm.

“That’s it,” Donghyuck decides, dragging Jaemin to the door of the Hufflepuff common room.

“We’re visiting the elves.”

* * *

Whatever Donghyuck wants from Jaemin, he gets. And so, there they are in the kitchens, with Jaemin’s soy sauce egg fried rice in front of them.

“Is this the legendary fried rice Dongju Son wrote sonnets for in the Hufflepuff dormitories some time ago after he slept over with his brother?” Mark asks, curiously eyeing the bowls Jaemin was portioning and passing around.

“That boy fell in love that night,” Donghyuck says, relishing his food.

"Stop taking the piss, mate," Jaemin sighs out. "It's literally bog-standard; nothing to write home about."

"I like it though," Jeno Lee suddenly says, eating in a way that was more acceptable compared to Jisung Park and Chenle Zhong who were literally stuffing their faces with fried rice.

"It might be better than Doyoung's?"

Park gasps at his cousin the moment Lee freezes.  Everyone waits with bated breath for whatever happens next. 

Zhong, not knowing the gravity of the situation, asks, "'O iz Doyoung?" 

"His older brother," Jaemin manages to let out. "His older brother who's a good cook and for some reason hated me in my First Year."

"Good, Godric, don't remind me," Jeno groans into his bowl of rice as everyone tentatively returns to eating theirs.  "Even I don't understand why he didn't like you." 

"Well, he stopped before the end of the year and pretended nothing wrong happened so..." Jaemin trails off with a shrug.

"Just..." Jeno starts, looking at all of them in the eye, somewhat threateningly. "This better not leave the group, or else..."

Everyone freezes again, before Donghyuck shrugs.

"Whatever, lad; it's not my problem either way."

* * *

Donghyuck ends his third year at Hogwarts happily and so in love, he thinks nothing could ever make him any happier.

Well.

Maybe there still something that could, he thinks, as he watches Jaemin and Jeno Lee seriously discuss this year's Quidditch games play-by-play on their way back to King's Cross, his head on Mark's shoulder as the older looks in silent awe out at the window to watch the beautiful scenery go by.

Really, his secret romantic of a boyfriend does the same thing every time.

But back to the matter at hand.

"Bab," Donghyuck hums into Mark's shoulder, trying to inconspicuously get his boyfriend's attention. The elder turns his head to look at him, so he raises his face so his lips are next to Mark's ear to make it easier for them to converse discreetly. 

He hears Huang scoff and suddenly speak to Jisung Park and Chenle Zhong. Donghyuck guesses the Ravenclaw unintentionally saw their shift in position and assumes they were doing something couple-like and tried to save the younger ones from trauma.

All the better, then.

"Let's try to get Nana and Lee together next year," he whispers into Mark's ear, before looking at the other's face for his reaction.

The Hufflepuff makes an expression, as if in consideration, before offering him a hand, sealing the deal.

They shake on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **French Translations:**  
1Yes  
2Mister  
3Thank you.  
4English  
5... you know?  
6That’s wonderful!  
If anyone needs any clarification with Chenle's dialogues, just ask in the comments, LOL 
> 
> God I managed to finish this before sleeping. Like I said, I have a job interview tomorrow. Wish me luck!


	7. And I'm In Love with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before Mark's 20th birthday, and Donghyuck's practically vibrating out of his skin in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Mark Lee!

The 1st of August dawns dark and cool, and Donghyuck is impatiently waiting for his portkey to activate. It's the day before Mark's 20th birthday, and he's practically vibrating out of his skin in excitement.

Mark's mother, Minjung-_eomonim_, has been contacting Donghyuck non-stop since the end of term that she apparently had Taeyong somehow acquire a smartphone for her outside of Mark's knowledge, just so her and Nan Victoria could talk to him quicker than owling him could, as Donghyuck's house in Whitby doesn't have a fireplace where he can accept firecalls.

Minjung-_eomonim_ and Nan Victoria arranged Donghyuck's surprise trip as their gift for Mark, who thinks Donghyuck and his family are busy taking care of his 'sick' grandmother.

But what will happen is that Donghyuck’s mother, grandmother, and younger siblings will be fetched by Mark's father, Christopher, tomorrow with another portkey, just in time for the festivities. Who could say 'no' when Nan Victoria caught them on call during dinner one night and practically demanded they come so both families can _finally_ meet each other?

Donghyuck finally feels the pocket watch portkey shake as the spell finally activates. He clutches his bag closer as he feels the familiar sensation of a hook pulling at his belly button, before he's being spun around and lands shakily at the dimmed Pearl Parlour of the Lees' ancestral home in Leek, Minjung-_eomonim_ and one of their hired help sitting in wait for his arrival.

"Sunshine!" Minjung-_eomonim_ calls out quietly, shuffling towards him to help steady him, before pulling him to a quick hug. "How are you feeling? Dizzy?"

"I'm feeling right as rain now, thank you," he answers, squeezing her in return.

He picks his bag back up as he straightens up.

"I'm not late, am I?" He asks.

"You came just in time! Mark's still gandering in Dream Land," she whispers, pulling him toward the door her helper has left open, who has her wand held high as her _Lumos_ lights up the dark hallways.

"That is, most everyone is still asleep, except some of the staff," she confesses, and Donghyuck realizes that Minjung-_eomonim_ must still be in her sleeping clothes under the thick house robe she has on.

The women lead him upstairs to Mark's bedroom door, before leaving him, with the instructions of "have a lie in for as long as you want, the longer the better, so Mark can't micromanage his own party".

He opens Mark's bedroom door as carefully as he can. Donghyuck is grateful to whoever does the maintenance of the Lee Manor; it was undeniably old, yet the floorboards and doors never creaked, the pipes in the walls never clanked, and the gas lights never flickered.

He leaves his bag out of the way on the side of Mark's gigantic dresser, before stripping off his coat and jeans, until he's only left in an oversized shirt and soft sleeping boxers.

Donghyuck successfully slips into Mark's bed, the elder rolling into his side, never waking up as he wraps around the younger in his sleep.

Donghyuck burrows his face into his Mark's chest as sleep welcomes him.

* * *

A few hours later, Donghyuck is roughly woken up by a shout of, "Merlin's beard, am I still dreaming?!" before being manhandled onto his back when Mark pushes him down to roll over him.

"Shut your mush1 an' lemme sleep," Donghyuck grunts in return, eyes closing as sleep tries to pull him back into its embrace. 

"Fucking hell, baby, when'd you get here?" Mark almost never swears, and so Donghyuck almost always finds it funny when he does.

"Hm, early," he hums, still half-asleep. He wraps his arms around the elder's back and pulls him down, pressing their bodies flush.

"H'ppy birthday," he whispers into the other's ear, squeezing his boyfriend tighter.

Mark turns them over and rearranging them again, the Slytherin ending up curled on top of the Hufflepuff, Donghyuck's hands on the bed by Mark's shoulders, Mark's hands clasped at the small of Donghyuck's back, and their legs tangled together.

"Thank you, baby," the prefect murmurs, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Donghyuck yawns, slowly falling back asleep.

"Love you, M'rk…"

"_Fuck_, I love you as well, Sunshine."

* * *

They get woken up somewhere before noon by Donghyuck's grandmother barging in.

"_Peter_! Mark! Up with you two!"

"Gran, _noooo_," Donghyuck whines, burrowing further into Mark, which was a failed endeavour, as Mark abruptly twists to face her.

“Oh, Gran Florence,” he murmurs, rising to greet her, hand held out. “You're here. You’re doing well?”

Donghyuck’s grandmother nods, reaching for Mark’s outstretched hand. “Yes, dear, I apologize if I worried you.”

She reaches past Mark to pull at Donghyuck’s ear.

“Peter, it’s time to get up now!”

“I’m up, I’m up!” He hollers, a little teary-eyed from the pain. “We’ll get ready now.”

“I'll see you boys later,” she says as she hobbles out the door, one of the Lees' staff amusedly waiting for her outside to help her navigate around the Manor.

When they’re finally left alone again, Donghyuck flops back onto the bed as Mark looks at him, contemplating.

“I’ve always wondered why your grandmother calls you ‘Peter’ but everyone else calls you ‘Donghyuck’,” he says. “That’s also how you go around at Hogwarts.”

Donghyuck hums, rolling to his back to look at Mark directly.

“When I was younger, everyone called me ‘Peter’, all except my old man,” he explains, his smile small and reminiscing. “He’s the only one who called me ‘Donghyuck’.”

“I made everyone call me ‘Donghyuck’ when he passed away. Except for Gran, because she forgets and calls me ‘Peter’ most of the time, but that’s alright.”

“That’s actually sweet of you,” Mark comments, chuckling slightly.

“Why, thank you, darling,” Donghyuck replies, laughing out loud at the disgruntled expression Mark made.

“Alright, up and at ‘em, before they send in the legion.”

"Who?"

"My siblings."

"_Wait, you're all here_?"

"Happy birthday, darling!"

* * *

Mark tells him that it was the coziest birthday celebration he’s had in years, with only the family members and staff regularly staying at the Manor, along with Donghyuck’s small family.

Their adults get along swimmingly, which was expected, but what Donghyuck didn’t expect was how _polite_ his little brothers behaved, rather than being the absolute demons they actually are. He reckons his mum told them off until their ears bled the night before.

They all find it adorable how shy his little sister is around Taeyong, who can’t help but coo at her antics. When she says she’s never seen anyone as pretty as him, they don’t let Taeyong hear the end of it.

They have dinner in the Lees' rarely used dining room, conversation flowing all around, the elders putting in the effort to include Donghyuck’s brothers and sister.

The festivities continue until late just after supper, until Nan Victoria and Gran Florence can’t help their yawning. They collectively decided to end the festivities there and retire for the night. Donghyuck’s family would be spending the night at the Lee Manor and all go home the next day.

“I wish you and your family can stay longer,” Mark murmurs into Donghyuck’s nape as they curl up in Mark’s bed once again.

“My brothers can’t be trusted to behave properly at other people’s houses for a long time,” Donghyuck says, letting out a scoff. “Much so magical houses. They were just a bit overwhelmed today, but once the shock wears off, all hell breaks loose.”

Mark laughs out that, knowing how Donghyuck’s siblings are at home from his visit to Whitby.

“Is anyone in your family considering taking the [WOMBAT](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wizards%27_Ordinary_Magic_and_Basic_Aptitude_Test)?” Mark changes the subject. “It could help once you become a healer.”

Donghyuck hums, considering. “I think everyone should,” he says, sinking deeper into Mark’s comfy bed.

“Since the Ministry's letting Muggle relatives take them now, Mum and Gran should soon, especially if I end up at St. Mungo’s after Hogwarts, but I think they’d rather stay at Whitby rather than moving to London. Maybe my siblings will, once they’re older, and I’ll maybe send them to London for uni, have them stay in a magical area in Muggle London so I can keep an eye on them…”

“That’s a good plan, but it sure is nice to have a house in the country,” Mark notes. “I’d rather stay here in Leek as well once I start Auror training, but I don’t think that would be possible.”

Donghyuck hums in agreement. He wants to add more to the conversation, he really does, but he's halfway to Dream Land already.

* * *

Everyone reconvenes for a late breakfast, before splitting up once again for last-minute packing or work.

They meet up once again for elevenses, when everyone says their goodbyes, and invitations for another get together are extended.

Mark discovers his mother’s smartphone, and can do nothing but watch her promise to give Whitby a bell[2], as if she already wasn’t FaceTiming them almost every day.

The time that the Whitby Lees depart arrives, and most of the Leek Lees send them off.

Mark mouths an ‘I love you’ to Donghyuck just as the portkey shakes.

Donghyuck returns it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Mouth
> 
> 2To call


	8. And You'll Never Treat Yourself Right, Darling (But I Want You To)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna find you a boyfriend so you'll have someone to snog instead of blanking out," Donghyuck teases Jaemin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE, SURPRISE!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARK!

Donghyuck is currently alone with Jaemin in their chosen coach at the Hogwarts Express this year. Mark is doing his rounds around the train as a prefect at the moment, while Renjun Huang is attending an impromptu meeting that the duelling club members hastily called up, Jeno Lee is sitting with his Gryffindor friends this year, and Jisung Park is teaching Chenle Zhong more about the British life with their other Second and Third Year friends.

Donghyuck sighs as he watches Jaemin blankly staring outside the windows. He leans his head on the other's shoulder, making Jaemin snap his head to look at him.

"I'm gonna find you a boyfriend so you'll have someone to snog1 instead of blanking out," Donghyuck teases. 

He's only half-joking.

He feels more than hears Jaemin's huff.

"Good luck with that," Jaemin says, not quite dismissive, but Donghyuck can hear what Jaemin really thinks about the idea.

"Mark my words, Nana, I'm getting you your boy this year, even if it's the last thing I do."

Jaemin grabs at his shoulders and pushes him at arm's length, his expression filled with slight alarm.

"Woah, there, mate, don't get your knickers in a twist2," he says, patting Donghyuck down before pulling him in for a cuddle. "S'not something to be so serious about."

"I will _most definitely_ be plenty serious, lad," Donghyuck scoffs, leaning against Jaemin even more deeply. "Only the best for my best mate."

* * *

The professors have them start preparing for their [OWLs](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Ordinary_Wizarding_Level) next year, and Donghyuck feels like pulling his hair out. Mark has it worse, as he's taking his OWLs _this_ year.

Outside of studying, they all don't have much time to meet. 

Donghyuck understands. 

It has been Mark's dream to be [Chief Warlock](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Chief_Warlock) of the Wizengamot since forever; his chestnut and unicorn wand, the combination held by three previous Chief Warlocks, acting as a testament to that.

Mark needs to get his OWLs and [NEWTs](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Nastily_Exhausting_Wizarding_Test) to become an Auror, then a judge, before he can even aim for Chief Warlock. It's the first step to Mark achieving his lifelong goal, and Donghyuck will endure late, boring study nights and quick, stolen kisses for Mark's long-term happiness.

If he's quite honest, he doesn't really have the luxury of time as well.

* * *

As the term progresses, the more narked3 Donghyuck gets seeing Jaemin's shenanigans. He doesn't mean to be shirty4, but he can't help but get cheesed off5 every time he sees his efforts ending up for nowt6.

It's not that Donghyuck is doing a botched7 job in getting Jaemin and Jeno Lee to spend some time alone together, but it’s like Sod’s Law8 every time.

He's slowly losing hope if he's being quite honest.

* * *

As it turns out, Donghyuck didn't even have to do _anything_ to get Jaemin and Lee together. Professor Minseok's boggart did all the work for him.

One moment everyone in their impromptu Slytherin-Gryffindor Double Defence Against the Dark Arts class (bar Jaemin, who'd asked to go to the loo) is watching Jeno Lee face his biggest fears, the next they see Jaemin run after the half-Veela after their disastrous encounters with the boggart's versions of each other.

No one sees them for the rest of their morning classes, but Professor Minseok informs their Heads of Houses, who in turn informs the rest of the professors.

Lunch rolls around, the highlight of which is Yangyang Liu scrambling to the Slytherin table at the Great Hall, informing the Fourth Year boys that their dorms will be unavailable for the foreseeable future because Jaemin brought Lee there and the half-German boy heard some… _questionable_ noises.

It's fine; it quite works into Donghyuck's plans of spending the night in Mark's four-poster.

It's about time they use Mark's vastly improved _Muffliato_, anyway.

* * *

Donghyuck takes advantage of Mark's prefect privileges when he joins him for a bath that evening.

If Mark was bright cherry red and loose-limbed when they leave the prefect's bathroom an hour after they go in, it's most certainly _not_ from the hot water, but _everything_ to do with Donghyuck's swollen lips, ruined voice, and obvious limp.

He used to hate Mark's tendency to faff around9 but there really are some things you can't cut corners with, Donghyuck supposes, not when things are _this_ good.

Needless to say, Mark's _Muffliato_ came in quite handy

* * *

The next morning brings in Jaemin and Lee, with swollen eyes and pep in their steps.

The way they're suddenly in sync is enough to get Donghyuck honking10.

Jaehyun Jung playing messenger for his boyfriend, Jeno's scary brother Dongyoung Kim, has Donghyuck chuffed11 that he's arse over tits12 in laughter.

He can't wait for Jaemin's suffering come winter hols.

* * *

It’s the start of the second term, and the moment Donghyuck gets to Hogwarts, he’s immediately looking for Jaemin.

“HYUCKIE I THOUGHT I WAS A GONER!” Jaemin cries out when they meet in the dorms. Jaemin launches himself at him the moment Donghyuck dropped tiredly into his four-poster.

“Was Dongyoung Kim as scary as I remember, Nana?” Donghyuck asks, running a hand soothingly across Jaemin’s hair.

“He’s scarier,” Jaemin complains, crocodile tears pooling at his eyes. “I’m just so lucky Jeno and Jaehyun were there to act as a buffer, even Park sometimes helped.”

“That’s what you get for nicking13 his favourite brother, I guess.”

“You’re pants at this comforting thing, you know that, mate?”

“I’m only good at it when it’s Mark.”

“Figures.”

* * *

Donghyuck can't believe his Fourth Year at Hogwarts is almost over. They have about a week left at Hogwarts. Donghyuck's Finals are done, and so are Mark's O.W.L.s, and of course Jaemin decides it's an absolutely wonderful idea to throw a small party of seven at the Room of Requirement.

He doesn't know where Jaemin got the beer, wine, and good ol' Ogden's from but he's not willing to ask.

The more plausible deniability he has, the better. 

Donghyuck's had a bit to drink, more squiffy14 than sloshed15. Mark's faring quite the same, wrapped around and behind Donghyuck in the beanbag they bagsied16 the moment they arrived.

"Having fun?" Mark asks into Donghyuck's nape.

His warm breath sent chills down his spine, but he was too relaxed to do more than shudder. He lets out a quiet hum in response.

"How's your OWL prep going?" Mark continues, his arms tightening around Donghyuck.

"I got so busy with my own OWLs that I wasn't much help, was I?"

“’S fine, darling,” Donghyuck purrs, taking one of Mark’s hands clasped on his stomach, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “I wasn’t much help when you were prepping for your OWLs last year either.”

“I’ll just have to make up next year then.”

“Nooo,” Donghyuck whines, twisting in Mark’s lap to wrap his arms around the elder’s shoulder instead. “You have NEWT preparations year!”

“We’ll just have to make it work, then.”

* * *

They’re back at King’s Cross Station, and Donghyuck doesn’t want to let Mark go until they really must. They won’t be seeing each other face-to-face until next term, Mark being given the opportunity to shadow his father at the Ministry for the summer.

“Skype me every moment you can, alright?” He reminds for the fifth time. “I’ll pick up as soon as I can so don’t hesitate to call me no matter the time.”

“I know, baby,” Mark murmurs into his hair, equally as hesitant to part.

It feels like it was only seconds later that Mark’s parents find them.

Mark sends him a wink and a “See you next term, baby!”

Donghyuck doesn’t hesitate to be as embarrassing as possible when he returns it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1kiss  
2get overly upset/angry  
3in a bad mood  
4irritable  
5pissed off  
6nothing  
7something done badly  
8Murphy’s Law; if something can go wrong, it will  
9taking unnecessary time over something that should be straightforward  
10violently ill, vomiting  
11happy, thrilled  
12head over heels, falling over  
13stealing  
14tipsy  
15shitfaced, drunk  
16called dibs on
> 
> And with this chapter, we have finally caught up with the events of [You & I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426720)! All that's left is Donghyuck's Fifth Year and the summer leading up to Donghyuck's Sixth Year.
> 
> Again, happy birthday to our Absolutely Fully Capable Mark Lee!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nsfdoyoung) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/nsfdoyoung) if you want to talk more! Also, I've created a thread for the DREAMies wands and the wandlore [here](https://twitter.com/nsfdoyoung/status/1180517016953741313) if you want to read it!
> 
> Edit 02/03/20:  
I've just finished rereading taeyongseo's The Spell that Binds and I've noticed a lot of similarities of my series with hers, and now I've started doubting myself, if I really made a lot of the details in this series or if my brain subconsciously remembered her stuff, so I'll just add in some clarifications before I subject this fic to an overhaul starting in a few months:  
*Faculty: these ones I didn't do on purpose, they were chosen in consideration to things like personality, probability of happening, image, my biases, etc and who married who was from my favorite EXO ships. I forgot that KSoo and Kai were married, or that LuMin had a history in TSTB  
*Boggart: tbh I'd forgotten there was a boggart in TSTB, I was working mostly on the memory of Neville's boggart ending up with Snape wearing Nev's grandma's outfit and hat tbh, reflected by Donghyuck's Boggart-Mark ending up in his pajamas in You and I  
*half-Veela: this concept was inspired by the countless Veela!Draco Drarry fics (specifically Survival of the Species by Romaine). People might point out that Kai was also half-Veela in TSTB but tbh that detail was so minor in TSTB that I'd forgotten it and got surprised it was there when I re-read it...  
*MarkHyuck: they were always going to be Enemies to Friends to Lovers here, based on what we knew of them IRL, especially during Rookies-era, where Mark said Donghyuck taught him real anger, and that he almost quit because of Donghyuck... I feel like a lot of us write them like this, they are the living, breathing representations of this trope (LOL)
> 
> If ever you guys see anything glaringly similar, I hope you guys can point it out so I can take it into consideration once I start rewriting. Thank you.


End file.
